warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Wolfychaa
'Hinterlasst mir doch eine Nachricht! 17:03, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC)' Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Benutzer Diskussion:Sakura Kuromi bearbeitet hast! Damit dein Aufenthalt im Wiki möglichst reibungslos verlaufen kann, lies dir zunächst bitte unsere Regeln durch. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 08:30, 6. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hallo Wolfychaa Hallo Wolfychaa und vielen lieben dank für deine Nachricht. Ich habe mich gefreut :) LG ~Sakura Kuromi ~ Rain, Coffee and a cozy Sweater is all you need in Autumn 09:43, 6. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hello Again xD Hallo und danke für dein Angebot! Das wäre wirklich sehr toll! Ich wollte schon eine Weile eine schöne Signatur, habe es aber nicht wirklich hinbekommen ^^° Da meine Geschichte Snow Warriors heißt dachte ich vielleicht an einen Farbverlauf von Blau über Türkis zu Eisblau? Und als Text wäre es das gleiche Spruch wie im Moment. Also "Sternenklang ~ Hörst du den Klang der Sterne?" ? Viele liebe Grüße ~Sakura Kuromi ~ Sternenklang ~ Hörst du den Klang der Sterne? 11:15, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hallo und danke dir ^^ Aber wo kann ich sie aufrufen? Auf meiner Benutzerseite finde ich sie zumindest nicht. Ich habe auch keine Seite gefunden als ich es kopiert und gesucht habe. Sorry, bin nur verwirrt ^^° ~Sakura Kuromi ~ Sternenklang ~ Hörst du den Klang der Sterne? 11:17, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Ah, ich habe nun endlich gefunden was du gemeint hattest. Ich habe andauernd auf meiner Benutzer Seite im Code gesucht anstatt in der Diskussion xD Die Signatur sieht hübsch aus, aber kann man vielleicht noch 2 Kleinigkeiten ändern? 1. Die Signatur verlinkt zu deinen Seiten. Also Benutzer:Wolfychaa anstatt Benutzer:Sakura_Kuromi. kannst du das noch korrigieren? 2. kann man den 2. Teil auch farbig machen? Vielleicht Dunkelblau um an den Sternenhimmel zu erinnern? Oder ein Hellblau... Irgendeine Farbe, die vielleicht an den Sternenhimmer erinnert und hübsch zusammen mit dem Rest ausschaut? Vielleicht auch die Farbe, die du für "la" benutzt hast? Lg und nochmal danke ~Sakura Kuromi ~ Sternenklang ~ Hörst du den Klang der Sterne? 18:54, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das ist okay. Die Signatur rennt ja nicht weg ^^ Wenn du fertig bist, bist du fertig und wenn du noch brauchst ist es auch kein Problem. Also alles kein Problem. Ich freue mich ja, dass du dir überhaupt die Zeit genommen hast um mir zu helfen ^^ ~Sakura Kuromi ~ Sternenklang ~ Hörst du den Klang der Sterne? 15:49, 28. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hallo und danke dir, dass du die so viel Zeit nimmst ^o^ Die Links stimmen nun. Ich hätte nur eine allerletzte Bitte, wenn es okay ist? Du hättest für den 2. Teil die Farbe von dem "ng" des ersten Namens benutzt, was aber schwer zu lesen ist. Kannst du stattdessen die Farbe von dem "nk" nehmen? Die sollte leichter lesbar sein. Danke noch einmal für all deine Mühe und Zeit ^^ ~Sakura Kuromi ~ Sternenklang ~ Hörst du den Klang der Sterne? 18:03, 2. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hi Jou, danke xD 14:30, 13. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Jo, klar gerne Und jep, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen xD Habs nur irgendwie nicht ganz so hinbekommen wie ich wollte und war dann zu faul es wieder zu ändern xD 15:05, 13. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Re Hallo Wolfy! Danke, es bedeutet mir viel, wenn jemand meine Geschichten liest! Herzliche Grüsse [[User:Sonnenschatten|'Sonne'nscha'tten'']]''Stars meet, Sun speaks, Moon sees and creeps'' 16:37, 13. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hallo und danke noch mal ♥ Hallo und noch einmal Danke für die Signatur ♥ [[User:Sakura Kuromi|''Ste'rne'nk'la'ng'']] ''Hörst du den Klang der Sterne?'' 23:08, 13. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Re: Zusammenarbeit Heyo, Jou, an sich echt gerne, vor allem weil ich mit meinem eigenen Zeug momentan nicht so ganz weiter komme xd Hab halt nicht immer so viel Zeit, deshalb mal schauen. Lg 20:02, 11. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Re Hellu :3 Also erstmal vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte. Das macht mich gerade iwie voll glücklich xD Und jaa ich könnte dir wohl was zeichnen, allerdings könnte das etwas dauern, da ich zurzeit ziemlich viel lernen muss x.x (btw wo kriegt man diese Signatur her? Bin schon seit 5 Jahren hier und hab immer noch keine Ahnung lmao) LG ZombiesJustWantAHug666 (Diskussion) 14:39, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) RE: Projekt Hey Chai, Wegen dem Projekt: Mal schauen, ob ich hier mal wieder aktiv werde, ich hatte mir allerdings überlegt, als du das vorgeschlagen hast, ob wir das vielleicht auf Wattpad schreiben könnten :) Das ist, falls du es nicht kennst eine App oder Website wo man Geschichten schreiben kann, aber der Unterschied ist, dass man dort die Aufruflisten usw sehen kann und auch eine eigene Lesebibliothek hat, wo man dann auch immer informiert wird, wenn ein neuer Teil von iwas online geht^^ Viellleicht kannst du mir einfach per Discord antworten? Dann könnten wir das gelcih weiter besprechen^^ ~ 16:29, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Re: Frage Hallo, Wolfychaa Ich habe meine Cover selbst erstellt. Dafür habe ich Lizenzfreie Bilder genommen und das kostenlose Programm "Photofiltre 7" benutzt. [[User:Sakura Kuromi|''Ste'rne'nk'la'ng'']] ''Hörst du den Klang der Sterne?'' 17:36, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) ReeEEeee Oof...also ich würd vielleicht erstmal ne alleinstehende Geschichte einplanen (wir können dann ja immer noch schauen, ob wir irgendwann noch mal nen 2., 3. oder 57. Teil dazu machen xD) Weiß halt wie gesagt noch nicht genau, wie viel Zeit ich habe, darum könnt' ne ganze Staffel vielleicht etwas viel werden. Unnnd ja, zur Handlung und so hab ich jetzt spontan ehrlich gesagt gar keine Ideen xD Hast du vielleicht schon nen Plan, in welche Richtung es ungefähr gehen könnte? Lg 17:57, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Re: Kategorie anmelden Hallo Wolfychaa, Die Seite, auf der du deine Kategorien anmelden kannst ist nicht gesperrt. Bitte lies dir die gesperrte Seite einmal genau durch. Dort steht, wo du deine Kategorien anmelden kannst. 18:32, 12. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Danke dir ♥ Das werde ich und danke ^^ Die Änderung ist okay, danke ^^ [[User:Sakura Kuromi|''Ste'rne'nk'la''ng]]'' '' ''Hörst du den Klang der Sterne?'' 15:11, 13. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Reeee Yeee, Okay, das klingt zumindest schon mal nach nem Ansatz xD Vielleicht sowas mit zwei Katzen aus verschiedenen Clans, die sich irgendwie verlieben...falls das nicht schon zu overused ist. xD Lg-- 14:32, 14. Dez. 2019 (UTC) yo okay, klingt erstmal nach nem Plan ^^ Ich werd halt vorraussichtlich in nächster Zeit nicht ganz so aktiv hier sein können und daher auch weniger zum schreiben kommen.. Uhm ja... xD Vielleicht könnten wir auch erstmal die Hauptcharaktere festlegen oder sowas 14:15, 29. Jan. 2020 (UTC)